


More Cute Than Handsome

by AngelFlower



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games)
Genre: 3rd person, Beach Sex, Butts, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, Domme, F/M, Female Reader, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hentai, Human/Merman, Human/Merman - Relationship, Human/Monster Romance, Humiliation, Monster sex, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Short, Smut, Sweet Domme, Sweet Femdom, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Wholesome, bad writing tbh, merman, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Just smut of Reader dominating Rikuo.(Please read tags to see if you're interested before you click please)





	More Cute Than Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!: Sexual Content, humiliation.
> 
> \--
> 
> Rikuo | Aulbath - Darkstalkers
> 
> \---
> 
> Key:
> 
> (Y/n) - your name
> 
> (H/c) - hair color
> 
> (E/c) - eye color
> 
> (S/t) - skin tone
> 
> (S/c) - skin color
> 
> \---
> 
>  
> 
> So, I got lazy at the end, and I didn't proof read this, maybe later.

"Rikuo, you're less handsome and more cute" (Y/n) giggled as Rikuo laid underneath her. She sat on his stomach, purposely making it so his cock couldn't touch her. The merman's hands reached up to cover his blushing face. His cock twitched behind her.

"My, my Rikuo, you really want me dontcha hehe" she smirked at him, she reached behind to gently rub the tip of her finger along his slit. It was dripping with pre cum, his cock was covered in ridges and bumps, it made it feel amazing inside her. Her cunt was soaking just thinking about it inside her. Rikuo could feel her wetness touch his stomach, he gritted his teeth, turning his head away, still covered by his hands, as she rubbed his cock.

"Can you imagine if someone walked over here and saw us, a human and a Darkstalker fucking on the beach!" She moaned at her fantasy and began rubbing herself gently against him. "They'll see me dominating you and making my personal pet, oh I bet you love that don't you" she smiled, forcefully gripping his wrists and pulling them away from his face. He turned his head again, his face burning.

She slid down, pushing his cock against her ass "oh" Rikuo let out a shocked moan, she laid down having her breasts press against him, making his cock twitch even more. She began to kiss his neck, licking a long stripe up his neck to his jawline and she laid a kiss on his cheek, he turned his head to kiss her. Both their tongues touched in a heated kiss, the saliva of the two was dripping onto Rikuo's face. Not that he cared.

She was moving her ass to stimulate his twitching cock "Rikuo, I *slurp" hofe tthat youw know I *slurp* wove you (I hope that you know I love you)" the (h/c) woman tried to say through the sloppy kiss, Rikuo mumbled an 'I love you too' into her mouth. She reached between both of them, wrapping a hand around his throbbing, dripping cock, squeezing it gently. Rikuo moaned loudly into her mouth.

She glided the tip inside her wet cunt, just the tip, teasing him. She moaned and pulled away from him "hehe Rikuo, your cock is twitching like crazy!" She laughed "you're so desperate, it gross" She only squeezed his ribbed cock with a feather light touch. "Please (y/n)… please" she smiled cruelly "you want me to let you cum? Seriously, you're begging me like a dirty slut" she abruptly sat all the way on his cock.

Both of them threw their heads back in pleasure, she began to bounce up and down, his cock felt amazing inside her, it hit all the spots "Rikuo, you're such a good boy" (y/n) reached down to rub her clit, increasing her pleasure. "Such.. A good... Boy" she sighed out, she was gonna cum, but she needed him to cum first. She took her hand from her clit, helping her last longer.

She grabbed Rikuo's hand, gently cupping it in hers, he had a thing for hand holding, it was cute. And she knew it would push him over the edge, and it did. He squeezed her hand almost painfully, but she could stand it. As his cum began to fill her she came, biting her lip, she screwed her eyes shut and groaned.

Both relaxed after a few seconds, She rolled over and laid next to him, still holding his hand. Seafoam colored cum ran down her legs and into the sand. The merman wrapped his arm around her waist and pushed his face in her chest, and... Fell alseep. She chuckled and gently rubbed his back.

Apparently mermen fell asleep extremely quick if they slept with other species, it had to do with the chemicals or whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, feel free to critique or whatever.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! ❤


End file.
